Cucuruz Doan
|image=Cucuruz1.gif |unnamed character=No |japanese voice=Kan Tokumaru MSG, Kenji Nomura EXVSFB |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Universal Century |status=Alive |affiliation=Principality of Zeon, |occupation=Mobile Suit Pilot |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~15 }} is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam television series. History Cucuruz Doan was a mobile suit pilot for the Principality of Zeon, piloting a MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. During one battle, his gun misfired, resulting in the death of several civilians. Doan was then ordered to kill the children of the civilians he had accidently killed. But Doan could not bring himself do it, and deserted the army, taking the children with him. He established residence on an island in the Pacific, swearing an oath to himself to protect them. Shortly after, Amuro Ray, piloting his FF-X7 Core Fighter, shows up on the island. Doan approaches him in his Zaku and asks him to surrender, but Amuro refuses. Despite Doan saying he doesn't want to fight, the two engage in a short skirmish that ends with Doan knocking Amuro out and hiding the core fighter. Initially, the two do not get along, with Doan refusing to return the Core Fighter to Amuro and Amuro believing him to be an enemy who has brainwashed the children. But when a Zeon force consisting of a P01B Luggun and another Zaku show up and attacks the island, Doan takes Amuro to where he stashed the Core Fighter— behind the waterfall, next to his Zaku— and the two work together to fight off the invaders. Amuro reforms the Gundam and shoots down the Luggun, but Doan tells Amuro to leave the Zaku to him. As Doan explains his relation with the children, Amuro sympathizes with him. He explains that had sworn never to use guns again and instead use what he called "mobile suit martial arts". Doan destroys the other Zaku and throws its remains into the ocean. Though the fight is over, Doan says he and the children are no longer safe. Amuro uses his Gundam to throw Doan's Zaku in the sea before departing and leaving Doan and the children in peace. Doan tells the children that Amuro did the right thing. Gallery CucuruzDoan.jpg Img 1134453 37713720 1.jpg 04 Watching Amuro throw out Zaku.jpg|Watching Amuro throw out the Zaku 02 Doan speaks with Amuro.jpg|Doan speaks with Amuro MSG-cucuruz-doan-pilot-suit.jpg|Cucuruz Doan before he deserted his army. Doan profile.jpg Trivia *In SD Gundam G-Generation GATHER BEAT, Doan is a recruitable character. Amuro must confront Doan in New Yark and try to convince him. He'll run away from the battle. The next stage has Amuro confront Doan on his island, only for Zakus to show up. Here, Doan will somehow utilize the Super Mode used by the G-Gundam characters to drive them off. Later on, if Garrod Ran is able to save Tiffa Adill and the GX-9900 Gundam X, a cutscene will take place where Domon Kasshu will teach Doan "Meikyou Shisui" and defeat the Frost Brothers (one of a possible three times). *In SD Gundam G-Generation Advance, Doan is recruitable. Doan can only learn Meikyo Shisui during an extra unlockable stage called "A Girl in a Cage", which is tied into the Blue Destiny side-storyline. Domon must be included in the stage. After Doan has a battle-encounter with Nimbus in the Blue Destiny Unit II, Doan will learn Meikyo Shisui. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon Deluxe, Doan's Island is seen in the playable Versus map "Pacific Ocean". **In the game's Campaign Mode, a one time-only mission will open up after Garma's death that will allow you to play a mission here to recreate the events of the episode with Doan using only melee attacks. *In Extreme VS Full Boost , Doan's Zaku II was added as a DLC character on April 16, 2014. The unit costs 1000 points and, true to its animated appearance, fights primarily by throwing rocks and using bare-knuckle brawling (using the same melee animations as Bernard Wiseman's MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai but with the heat hawk removed). It can also summon Amuro's Core Fighter for assistance. References ja:ククルス・ドアン